It's So Clear Their Love so Sheer
by MissDobby
Summary: Harry and Hermione start having feelings for each other...but cant seem to get close enough. Please read and review thanks! :)
1. Two wizards have grown, true feelings ar...

A/N: Well, I first posted this fic on harrypotter.com and I thought that you all might enjoy it :)  
  
Disclaimer: I decided to give the whole Harry Potter idea to JK... haha  
  
Chapter one: Two wizards have grown, true feelings are shown  
  
"Hello Hermione." Harry smiled at her. "Oh... hey Harry." Hermione smiled back confused. He then took her into a warm embrace with a kiss to the lips. Confused but liking it... Hermione kissed him back.  
  
It was going to be Hermiones 5th year at Hogwarts, she was prettier this year with straight long hair and a curvy body. "Oh god, I did not just dream that, did I?" She asked herself as she sat up in her bed, wiping sweat off her forehead."No Harry's one of my best friends." She laughed to herself as she got up and washed her face with a cool washcloth. She climbed back into bed shakily and sat there for an hour before realizing she was not going to be able to get back to sleep. "I know Ill write a letter to Harry." She told herself as she went to get a sheet of parchment.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I have missed you so much over the summer, I think you are so hot...  
  
She suddenly stopped and looked at what she was writing. "What am I thinking!" She screamed in a whisper. She crumpled up the piece of parchemnt and started on a new one.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I have missed you so much over the summer. Maybe Ron, you, and I could hang out since theres only one more week of summer. You are so h...  
  
Hermione almost wrote what she wrote last time but luckily caught herself this time  
  
....horrible not to write me all summer. Well write me back soon.  
  
Love Hermione  
  
She felt bad calling him horrible but hopefully he would take it as a joke... there was nothing else she could do. Little did she know that the reason he hadnt written to her was because he was afraid,seeing he had develpored feelings for her as well. Since Hermione didnt have any owl or bird to send the letter with... she had to put a spell on Crookchanks. "Sorry Crookchanks" She said sadly before she said a few magical words that gave Crookchanks long wings. The ginger cat meowed in anger as Hermione tied the note to his colar. "Sorry sweety." She whispered again as she shoved the fat feline out the window.  
  
Hermione watched as her obese kitty flew away. Her eyes started drooping and before long she found herself drifting off into another dream... and guess who was in it! None other then the famous Harry Potter. As she lay her head on the window seal, she felt the warmth of Harrys kiss once again in her dream. She smiled as the sun started to rise.  
  
Not far away, Harry heard meowing at his window. He nearly screamed when he saw what he thought was a flying pig..... but no it was only Crookshanks trying to fly through a little opening in the window. "Crookshanks youll never get in here like that." Harry laughed as he opened the window wider for Crookshanks. The cat was grateful but very cranky and scratched HArry on the wrist. "Hermione.. you silly silly girl." He said to himself as he opened the parchment. He read it in his mind as Crookshanks teased Hedwig. "I am not horrible!" Harry chuckled. He took out a quill and began writing on the back.  
  
Hey Herm,  
  
It would be great to see you, you attracrive girl....  
  
Harry cursed at himslef for writing that last bit. He crumpled up the parchemnt as Hermione did, and got out a clean one.  
  
Hey Herm,  
  
It would be great to see you, Ill send Ron an owl, oh and please never send Crookshanks again, what are you feeding him? Your probally as clever as ever and probally alot more a.....  
  
Harry almost put that same blasted word but caught it before it went too far.  
  
.. annoying... just kidding.  
  
-Harry. Harry tied it to Crookshanks and a grumpy Crookshanks wobbled off. Within minutes Hermione recieved it and apologized many times over to her cat. "I am not annoying!" She said a little hurt.  
  
More letters were sent and more were replied to... they all finally agreed on staying at Hermiones house for her parents were going to a meeting for the week and they trused Hermione. They also agreed on buying Hermione an owl, Crooshanks almost broke Rons window once.  
  
Okay well tell me what you think :) 


	2. So It Begins Lets See Who Wins

A/N: Dont mind the titles.. I like rhymes lol and youll see what it means hehe, and also I know I see that now their not suppose to use magic but I just had too.  
  
Chapter Two: So It Begins... Lets See Who Wins  
  
  
  
Hermione awoke with a start... Harry and Ron would be coming in three hours, but she felt like it would take her that long to get ready. She had no idea why, but she wanted to look good for Harry. So she put her hair in a high pony tail with little hairs loose. She put on a red tube top (very unlike her) and short shorts. She almost tore out her teeth while brushing them for a nice shiny affect.... then put on some lip balm and ran down stairs.  
  
"Well bye sweety." Hermiones mom kissed her.  
  
"Were off, we will see you right before you go off to school." Her dad hugged her.  
  
"Say hi to Halley and Rose for us." Her mom said as they walked out the door.  
  
"I will." Hermione called after them. Hermione kind of didnt tell them the truth about who was staying over and what gender they were. "I knew they would trust me anyways..... I just dont wanna take the chance." she said to herself as she waved out the window. When she could comfirm that her parents were in the car and out of there... she started dancing around the house. "Harry's coming and hes staying for a week, and I have the house to myself and..... Ron's going to be here as well..." She started to trail off sadly. Ron was her good friend, but she didnt like him like she liked Harry. She dropped all thoughts of this as the doorbell rang. She scrambled to the door and greeted them. All they could do was stare.... "Hey Halley, hey Rose." She said grabbing their suitcaese.  
  
"Halley?" Harry asked confused..  
  
"Rose?" Ron joined in.  
  
"Oh sorry." Hermione laughed weakly, "I kind of told my parents you were just girlfriends spening the week, is that a problem?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry and Ron gave one more look at Hermione up and down and replied almost right away "Not at all!"  
  
Hermione smiled sweetly and hugged both of them. It looked like she didnt want to let Harry go. "Well... what do you guys wanna do first?" She questioned them.  
  
"Didnt you tell us you had a pool?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes I do, its really hot today... you can change in the bathroom." She couldnt wait to show off her new swimsuit. She ran up stairs and started changing. She put on a yellow two piece that was rather low cut. "Wonder if Harry will like it." She smiled deviously. Dashing down stairs, she grabbd a towel and met the two boys in the back yard. Ron was wearing green trunks.. and Harry was wearing red. "Over here." She ordered. They turned and Ron fell into the pool in shock. Hermione broke into laughter as Ron stuggled getting out. "Is it that bad?" She asked harmlessly.  
  
"Looks ... great." Harry choked and it came out as a whisper. With out another word Hermione dived in. It was a flawless dive.  
  
"Well are you guys coming in?" She asked them. They hurridly and sloppily jumped in after her. Both of them thought she looked so hot wet in the water. The only problem was.....Hermione only wanted to attract one of them.... Harry not Ron! "Try and catch me." She said playfully...swimming away.  
  
"So she wants play tag does she." Harry smiled. Both of them swam after her hastily, trying to get to her first before the other one. Unlike Hermione, graceful and elgant in the water, both boys splashed and never swam in a stragiht line. She giggled as they approached her in the ten feet. She swiftly dove under when they got to close and swam to the other side under water.  
  
"Whered she go?" Ron asked.  
  
"Its like she just dissapeared!" Harry said confussed.  
  
"Over here boys." She said rather sexily. Tired out, but still alive with hormones, both of them splashed away again after her. "They will never catch me." She whispered to herself. Truly, she wanted Harry to catch her, but how could she make that happen? She thought about distracting Ron with candy, his favorite food, but number one she wasnt going to get out of the pool, and number two he wasnt that stupid. Then it hit her. All she had to do was carefully grab his legs when she dove deep under, we would naturally grab her and she could tell Ron she accidently just grabbed Harry cause she was running out of air, it was the closest thing. Sure Ron would get jealous but she loved Harry and wanted to be with him. They swam closer then once again she dove under, but someone caught her by the leg as she went down. "dam!" She thought, I hope Harry grabbed my leg, hes a seeker after all right?  
  
Is it Harry...or Ron? hmmmmmm try and guess hehehe... cliffhanger! 


	3. Seeing Her In The Nude Pink Towels Dude!

A/N: Yeah I know theri a little OOC.. but I dunno I just made them that way in this story.. thanks to all the reviews tho :)  
  
Chapter three: Seeing Her In The Nude.. Pink Towels Dude!  
  
But Ron had been practicing with him as well. When she was pulled up again she looked into the eyes of a red haired boy. She turned away with tears forming but soon got her self together as Ron held her close to him. "Ive caught you." He taunted. He held her closer and she could feel him breathe down her neck. It felt icy on her neck for something hot touching her skin after shed been in the water, would cause this reaction. Ron loved her in his arms, he felt like a man rescuing his love.  
  
Hermione had to struggle out of his grip, he had quite a hold on her. "Yeah you caught me you caught me." She mumbled twisitng. It was like he didnt want to let go! "Ron, you can let go now!" She looked him in the eye sternly. "Oh yeah sorry." He smiled and turned pink. All Harry did was cross his arms and look rather jealous. "Okay lets go inside and do something else." she suggested, her plan had gone haywire and she was very dissapointed. They all got out and followed her inside. They couldnt take their eyes off of her swaying figure. "Okay you both can take turns with the shower down here... and ill go to the one upstairs...oh and there are already towels in the bathroom." SHe smiled and walked up the stairs. They watched her until she disapeared and even then stared at the stairs five minutes later without blinking. "Ill go first." Ron shivered without even an answer from Harry. Harry did jumping jacks to keep him warm. Up the stairs, Hermione was hopping out of her wet suit, she put it in a luandry basket then went into the bathroom. She stepped in and proceeded to take a shower. Steppig out she relized something. "Dang it! Theres no towels!" She scolded herself. The closet that held them was down stairs. Sneaking down the stairs, she chattered her teeth it was freezing! She turned a corner and..... there was Harry. She gave a yelp and froze. He turned and saw her, right there naked. "AHHHHHHH" They scramed in unison and ran the opposite way. She quickley grabbed a towel from the closet and ran back up stairs. "Oh god.. oh god no." She couldnt believe it, Harry Potter had saw her in the nude... not that she didnt have a pretty figure but still, it was highly embarassing. Harry ran in circles unable to think. "Harry you okay?" Ron asked him stepping out, he had already dressed in the bathroom. All Harry could do was run into the bathroom and lock the door still pacing. Harry felt like taking a cold shower, to wash away what he saw, but he kind of didnt want to. "I did not just see her in the nude." He told him self. "What was that?" Ron hollard from the other side of the door. "Uh...did you see these towels dude." He said shakily. "Yeah I did their pink." Ron said with a weirded out expression... but Harry couldnt see it. Harry progressed in taking his shower and got out. He was reluctant in wrapping a pink towel around his waste though. "Dang it." He thought. "Forgot my clothes." "Hey Ron do you see my clothes out there?" He asked. "Uh no sorry Harry." Ron replied. He opened the door just as Hermione was going to approach them, she was wondering what they wanted for lunch. "AHHHHHHH" they scramed in unison once more. Hermione ran back upstairs as Harry ran straight into the bath room. He was glad he had his towel. "Okay.....what was that about?" Ron questioned Harry yet again weirded out. "Oh nothing..nothing at all." He felt him self shaking all over. "Is she gone?" Ron looked to his left and right and then answered. "Yup shes gone." Harry came out caustioulsy and found his clothes on the couch. He quickly went back in the bathroom and slammed the door. While he was dressing Hermione breathed heavley up stairs. "Hes been working out." She found herslef saying and smiling. It was true... Harry did look more muscular. Hermione didnt know if the coast was clear... but she went down anyway... walking backwards. Then SLAM! Right into Ron. "Are you okay Hermione?" He asked her concerned. "Im just fine." She smiled weakly her eyes closed... afraid. She opened them slowly and was partly thankful to see Harry fully dressed. "So what do you guys want for lunch, wanna go out?" She asked. "Yeah lets go to a muggle resturant!" Ron said exitedly. "Yeah that would be great." Harry joined in. "Lets go to McDonalds then... its a fast food muggle place, I think you guys will like it." She smiled sweetly and ran her fingers down her hair. 'God she looks good with wet hair.' Both Harry and Ron thought to themselves. "Its within walking distance so lets get walking!" They had a nice walk with Hermione in the middle, both boys taller then her. The problem came when they had to sit down in the fast food place... They chose a booth to sit at.... two people could sit on each side. Both boys made it clear they wanted to sit next to her by diving in after she sat down. "Geroff me Ron..." Harry scremamed about to bite. "No... you get off of me, Im sitting here!" Not knowing what to do exactly... all Hermione could do was stare in horror. She decided to just scoot over to the other side by climbing on the table and using her hiney and hands to push her to the other side. Both boys were still fighting and didnt notice.... "Number 53" One of the ladies from the counter called out. "Uh......Ill get it." She grinned. She carried three big macs, three large fries, and three Vanilla milkshakes on a tray, it was heavy. Settling it down, both boys looked up tangled in each other. Noticing everyone staring... they quickly brushed themselves off and sat next to each other.  
  
"Wow 'Mion this weally is gud!" Ron tried to tell her through a mouth full of Big Mac. Hermione personally thought it was a gross gesture but smiled sweetly anyway. Hermione couldnt help but hold a huge grin for Harry, he was eating so neatly and talked to her her without his mouth full of food. "Hermione, I wish the Dursley's would have taken me here, its amazing!" Harry grinned. "Well Im happy both of you like it." Hermione said wiping her mouth and getting up. "Now watch carefully." She took her tray and walked over to the garbage can. "You take the tray and wiggle it so that the access food or whatever goes into the trash... then place the tray on top of the garbage can and you are done!" Harry did as was told and followed exactly what she said. Unfortunalty Ron didnt. He threw everything away including the tray and little toy Hermione bought for him to remind him of his McDonald expreince. "Oi." was all Hermione could say shaking her head disapprovingly.  
  
read and review thanks :) 


	4. Love Is In The Air Ugly Fake Hair

Chapter Four: Loves Is In The Air... Ugly Fake Hair  
  
A/N: Some people who say that Harry and Hermione are out of character and who say that they dont like my story.... please dont tell me to keep writing cause it does hurt my feelings. I feel like Im not writing from the heart if you tell me you dont like it and then keep telling me to write at the same time.. I dunno what to do!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I have two characters Marlith and Matt... but Im writing them in because I cant say no to Marlith, shes a friend.  
  
They walked out into the afternoon sun. "Hermione... Hermione Granger?" They all heard the voice.  
  
"Marlith!" Hermione nearly knocked the two boys over. "Its great to see you. And who is this?" She asked nudghing her.  
  
"Oh its my boyfriend Matt." She replied exidetly. "And who are they?" Marlith questioned.  
  
"Oh my friends from... my school.." She trailed off. Marlith didn't know she was a witch going to a school of witchcraft and wizardry, she just told her she went to a private school.  
  
"Introduce them!" Marlith jumped up and down.  
  
"Okay okay, this is Harry and Ron." She pointed to each of them.  
  
"Nice to meet you both." She shook their hands.  
  
"And nice to meet you too." They shook back.  
  
The days went by so fast. Many times Hermione tried to get close to Harry but Ron got in the way or she wouldnt be succesful. It cam time for them to Go back but Hermione forgot one thing..... "MY parents!" She screamed. "The'll be here tomarrow, you guys have got to leave!"  
  
"Calm down Hermione me and Harry will stay at my house, Ill tell my mum and dad by letter to come and pick us up." Ron tried reassuring her.. "What time are they coming back?"  
  
"Uh like nine in the morning, its too late for them to pick u up now but hopefully theyll get the owl in time." Harry quickley wrote down the message on parchemnt and set Hedwig free to send it. Hedwig decided she was too tired to make the trip so perched on the tree away from their view.  
  
"I hope Hedwig will be a good little birdy and get it to them in time!" Hermione paced up and down.  
  
"Dont worry shes reliable." Harry smiled. But how reliable was she really? It was 8:30 in the morning the next day and there was still no sign of the Weasleys.  
  
"Okay plan B." Hermione started.  
  
"And whats that?" Harry asked her nervously. "You two have to be Rose and Halley my two best friends from Hogwarts." She half frowned and half giggled.  
  
"NO! No way am I gonna do that!" Ron pleaded.  
  
"Me either Hermione!" Harry looked panicked.  
  
"We have to! Plus you two wouldnt look to bad like that." Hermione smiled.  
  
Both boys started backing away from Hermione slowly... but when there was only wall in back of them they gave in. "Okay oaky we dont want you getting in trouble." Harry smiled reluctantly. Harry nudged Ron in the arm.  
  
"Oh fine." He gave in as well.  
  
Hermione ran upstairs and came back down with jeans , shirts, jackets, wigs and cosmetics. "Okay well its hot outside so those jackets are out of the question." She threw them aside and rummaged through the other clothes she brought down. "Okay just look through them and tell me what you wanna wear."  
  
Both boys screamed in unsiosn "Our own clothes!"  
  
"Well you know that that will not be possible, do you want me to pick them out for you, I can make you guys look quite lovely." She fluttered her eye lashes innocently. They both shook their heads rapidly and began looking through the mess of fabric. They took turns in the bathroom getting dressed as they did with the showers. Harry went in first and came out a few minutes later. Hermione did a pretty good job hiding her laughter but Ron couldnt. He burst out laughing falling to his knees grabbing them and rolling on the floor none stop.  
  
"Oh shut up you git!" It will be your turn next!" Harry screamed at his deranged friend. Harry was wearing what seemed like really tight jeans, he grabbed the butt part and kept pulling at it, it kept riding up. "How can you live like this, with these?" He asked Hermione.  
  
"We get use to it." She smiled politly. He also wore a cute little baseball shirt with a light blue body and dark blue sleeves. He had a brown wig on that was short and ruffled. "All we have to do is hide that scar with some make up and give you rosy cheeks and your all set!" Hermione got out some blush and powder while Ron went inside. Their only time alone in a long time and they spent it looking like sisters.  
  
Harry truly looked like a girl when she was done with him. Ron stepped out and looked worse then Harry. Both Hermione and Harry rolled on the floor laughig their hearts out! Ron was bigger then Harry and his shirt and pants were about to rip. His pants were like Harrys but he wore a tank top (hehehehe) well more like sleevles shirt and it was bright red. His wig was red like his usual color hair but was shoulder length with bangs.  
  
"Okay..hehe..come here Ron." Hermione told him staggering towards him as well. She put the blush and some lip balm on and they were all set when they heard a key go in the key hole at the front door......... "Oh I forgot your voices... let me hear them." Hermione pushed them into the living room away from the door.  
  
"Helloooooo Mr. and Mrs. Granger." Harry said in his best "girl" accent, shaking an invisible hand.  
  
"Okay Halley good enough." Hermione approved.  
  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger." Ron shook an inviible hand as well but he sounded like there was a frog in his throat.  
  
"Okat Rose, I dont want you talking at all!" Hermione scolded his bad performance. Ron nodded angrily  
  
"Does that mean were not having leg waxing sleep overs anymore?" 


	5. Thier Going To Get Caught, Left There To...

A/N: Thanks o the new reveiws!  
  
Chapter Five: Their Going to Get Caught, Left There To Rot  
  
They heard the door swing open then close with a bang. "Hello hunny, if your friends are still here we will be glad to drive them to the station." Hermione's mother rang. The boys or should I say "girls" and Hermione walked to greet the Grangers. "Oh arent you too pretty." Ms. Granger smiled kindly.  
  
Hermione had to put her hand on a chait to keep from falling in laughter. "Very nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Im Halley and this is Rose." Halley shook both of their hands, and Rose followed.  
  
"Okay better be off!" Hermione suggested running out the door with her things. They all followed and got in the car.  
  
On the way, Halley whispered in Hermiones ear, "When do we change, Im not going to let Mal...... anyone see me like this on the train."  
  
"Okay well I dont have a plan at the moment...." Hermione trailed off.  
  
"You dont have a plan!" Rose screamed in a whispered form. "No but lets all try thinking of one." She proposed. They had ten minutes until the rest of their lives would be decided.... drag freaks.  
  
"Their bound to reconize us, it was easy with your mum and dad cause they had no idea what we looked like... but weve known our class mates for five years." Halley whispered once more.  
  
"What are you girls talking about back there?" Mr. Granger asked them a little suspicioulsy.  
  
"Uh..... clothes!" Hermione told him with a shout.  
  
"Okay then I dont thnik Ill join in." Mr. Granger layed back in his seat. They continued "Maybe we can change you a bit more, I can use that teeth spell on you Halley, the one that Malfoy used on me, and put a boil spell on you Ron!" Hermione almost said this gladly and happily, seeing she had an idea.  
  
"Are you off your rocker?" Rose looked at her in astonishment.  
  
"Well you think of something then." Hermione hissed angrily and crossed her arms.  
  
"Well, I guess well just have to be quick on the train and try and avoid everyone else." Halley said looking a little under the weather at the thought of being caught.  
  
"Guess so." Rose and Hermione agreed at the same time.  
  
"Okay bye girls." The Grangers escorted them out and helped with their luggage. When they succesfully were gone Hermione told them something "Okay try and hide your heads behind your stuff." They nodded and rushed to the barrier. They were so close when they heard a slow drawling voice behind them. They froze instantly. Hermione was the only one to turn and see the slivery blond haired, icy blue eyed, Slytherin boy. She felt two sets of eyes look at her nervously.  
  
"It will be okay." She whispered to them like children going to the doctors for shots. "Malfoy, what do you want?" She asked lazily.  
  
"Who are these friends of yours, and where are Potter and Weasley?" He asked her rather sternly.  
  
"Is that any of your business? Were not with each other every wakeing minute." She sounded irritated.  
  
"Well then who are these lovely ladies, I want to see their faces." He said eyeing them with plenty of interest.  
  
"My friends I met over the summer." She gave him an evil glance that said leave us alone. "Run." She whispered to the two and they took off for the barrier. Draco's natural instinct was to run after them, but he was quite fixed on Hermione. She was very pretty standing there. He snapped out of it and ran after the two.  
  
From a distance she heard her name being called... "Hermione!" It was Marlith.  
  
"What are you doing here?!?!" Hermione sounded not pleased at all to see her friend after all she was about to walk straight through a wall.  
  
  
  
"Me and Matt were going to Nottingham to see the foot ball (soccer) game."She smiled happily holding Matt's hand. "What are you doing here, and is that a cat?" She asked her suspicioulsy.  
  
Hermione couldnt lie, but she wasnt going to tell the whole truth, "Im going to my private school." She smiled nervously. Hermione hoped and wished Marlith wasnt going to ask her anymore questions but........  
  
"Whats it called?" She asked it, the doom question, she would laugh if Hermione told her.  
  
"Uh....my school name...well its ... too long to ppronounce." She declared.  
  
"Okay then, where is your train, and where is your school located?" She asked getting more demanding each time.  
  
"Uh well its not here yet, and its here in London." She wanted to just run, but that would be a dead give away.  
  
"What platform?" Marlith questioned yet again. "Platform 9 and...and...and three quarters." She bowed her head, she had given in.  
  
"Your a Hogwarts student too!"  
  
Hermione jumped back at this. "Yes..." Hermione was getting weirded out... "Are you?"  
  
"Yes! I use to be in Beuzxbotton (I know I spelled that wrong) but their transffering me, this is wonderful, Ive been bottling this up inside and was afraid to tell you." She smiled eagerly hugging Hermione.  
  
"Potter, Weasley.. I never thought Id see you like this." Draco sneered. "I have got you good!" Halley kept her cool while Rose blushed three times her hair color.  
  
Instinctly (sp?), Hermione took out her wand. "Oh no, Mudbloods got a wand." He pretended to act scared. Halley and Rose ran to another compartment as Hermione still had Draco at wand point.  
  
"Poor Malfoy, you wont be able to remember any of this." She laughed. She said the magical words and waited for him to forget.  
  
"Granger, Granger, Granger, when will you learn, that charm doesnt work on me, my father made me immune to it already.... all those times hes used it on me." He shook his head in triumph. Hermione stood there flushed 


	6. Memmory is Lost, At A Horrible Cost

A/N: Thanks for the poitive remarks and reviews... and even the mean ones. And hopedreamer thanks for the spelling help lol  
  
Chapter Six: Memory is Lost, At A Horrible Cost  
  
  
  
"I have outsmarted the mudblood." He grinned.  
  
"Malfoy Malfoy, Malfoy." She shook her head. "You forgot so easily that I am a perfect and I no more then others." While Draco thought she was talking gibberish, Hermione had something up her sleeve. There was a greater memory charm then that simple one. She flicked her wand and said somemore magical words. Hopeing it worked, Hermione waited. Draco shook his head clear and couldnt remember what he was doing in the compartment, nor could he remember who was standing in front of him.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked Hermione scratching his head.  
  
"Malfoy stop that!" She said scared.  
  
"No I really cant remember!" He said persistantly. "Whoever you are, your quite pretty." He smiled moving closer. Hermione stepped back but heard that they had reached their destination... Hogwarts. She quickly ran out and met Harry and Ron outside.  
  
"Its nice to see you back to yourselves." She smiled weakly. "You know theres something wrong with Malfoy...I used this strong memory charm on him... it seemes to have wiped out more then that event. He called me pretty."  
  
"Well you are..." Harry was saying but relized what he was saying, "...a bit strong with your spells so it might have." He covered it up. The sorting ceremony went as it usually did. Hermione waved to Marlith and Matt at the Ravenclaw table and went up for bed. The next morning their first class was Care Of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins.  
  
"Today we'll be studin unicorns." Hagrid told them as their expressions turned happy. "Ima goin' ta give yer all partners." He paused.. "Oh right then Ron and Parvati, Lavender and Dean, Seamus and Neville....Hermione and Harry.." Hermione grinned as did Harry, but Ron just frowned and joined Parvati. "Jus' start out strokin' their manes and Ill go around checkin' up on yer all." Hermione and Harry got a very pretty looking unicorn with flawless white hair and blue eyes. Hermione thought this the perfect time to tell Harry.  
  
"Harry...well you know the thing is I love u....." Harry was blushing but Ron interupted their moment.  
  
"What was that u were saying Hermione?" He asked suspicioulsy.  
  
"..Unicorns." She finished, "I love unicorns."  
  
"Oh." was the only word uttered from Harry's mouth. Ron had a look of relief on his face.  
  
'Dam!' she thought angrily. 'Stupid Wealsey!' She was starting to sound like Draco in her head. Speaking of the devil, he came up to them.  
  
"Hey Hermione." He smiled at her.  
  
"Malfoy... you okay?" She asked weirded out.  
  
"Just dandy." He replied still smiling.. it wasnt an evil smile, or even his famous signature smirk, it was a friendly smile.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron sneered as if he were Draco himself.  
  
"Nothing at all, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang, there are two guys over there who look and act like Gorillas... who the hell are they?" He asked pointing at Crabbe and Goyle, who only waved back merrily... not knowing how stupid they looked. Draco just shrugged and smiled at Hermione once again.  
  
"Malfoy quit looking at me like that!" Hermione felt outraged.  
  
"What?!" Draco replied innocenlty.  
  
"Do you not know how much we hate you, five years Malfoy... five years you have bothered and troubled us." Hermione nearly spat out these words.  
  
"I have no idea what your getting at, or what your talking about and its D- R-A-C-O!" Draco responded looking quite hurt. 'Oh no! I think I should have left things as they were... ugh cant believe this stupid powerful memory charm!' Hermione looked up in the sky like she was asking god 'why, why me?'  
  
"Hermione you okay?" Ron asked her with a smile even more creepy then Draco's she thought.  
  
"Okay then Draco... I think we should see Proffesor Dumbledore or maybe Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"Why?" He asked "Im feelings fine." 'Think Hermione think... I dont like this Malfoy, hes creeping me out'  
  
"Im not feeling well can you go with me?" She put on her most fake smile and tried to bat her eyelashes.  
  
"Ill go with you 'Mione!" Both Harry and Ron said in unison.  
  
"Why would you want this creep to take you?" Harry asked disgusted. Hermione gave him a look said that 'Shut up and let me work!'  
  
"Ill tell you later." She whispered so only Harry could hear her. Harry nodded reluctanlty and gestured for Ron to follow him as he walked away with the unicorn. Draco smiled widley 'Shes beautiful!' While Draco was dreaming up fantasies, Hermione was thinking of more panicky things 'I wish that slime ball would stop looking at me like that. I dont want to have to deal with both Malfoy and Ron.. their standing in the way!' She decided to go straight for Dumbledore, for one Madam Pomfrey would probally be furious with the use of magic on other students, and second she probally wouldnt know the spell since it wasnt one that was popular and many didnt know about it. Luckily, Hemrione caught Dumbledore right when he was leaving his office.  
  
"Proffesor!" Hermione called after him.  
  
"Yes Miss Granger arent you suppose to be in Care of Magical Creatures?" He asked her still with that twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Yes Proffesor, but Ive done something terribly wrong." She looked so ashamed. She told him the story while Draco looked back and forth as they talked, he had no clue what was happening.  
  
"I see... hmmm.. well we will have to bring his memory back, and magic cannot fully cure it." Dumbldore said at last.  
  
"So we have to remind him of how nasty and cruel he is?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Oh Miss Granger please dont see it like that, Mr. Malfoy is a wodnerful student after all, he has good in him." Dumbledore always tended to see the good in everything and everyone.  
  
  
  
"I know Proffesor... Ill make a mixed tape for him when he sleeps. With words like 'Granger' and 'Mudblood' and 'potty' and 'Weasel'... sound good?" She asked Dumbledore hopefully.  
  
"We can try it miss Granger.. for now he'll have to see Poppy." Dumbledore smiled kindly. "Well you better get going to Potions, its your next class." Hermione nodded and walked down the hall dreding Potions class. She came to the door and saw people filling in.  
  
"Herm!" She heard Harry calling over to her. She hurridly walked over to their usual seats... 'cept Ron sat in the middle forcing Harry and Hermione to sit on either side of him. She reluctantly sat down.. her eyes traveling to Harry, she smiled sweetly. Problems followed...  
  
"You all will be pairing up with someone for this project.." Snape said in his usualy nasty, greasy drawl. "I will LET you all choose your partners... dont say I never did anything nice for you Gryffindors." He ended with a sneer. 'Oh joy, oh joy!' Hermione felt like clicking her heels and jumping for joy.  
  
"Be my partner Herm?" She heard a certain red hair say. She slumped in her chair, feeling a whirl wind through her stomach. She turned to Harry, his mouth still open.. like he was half way through asking a question. He closed his mouth and looked down at his shoes.  
  
"Sure Ron..." She trailed off. Harry joined Neville and they began their lesson. Every few...seconds, Hermione found herself getting highly annoyed by Ron.  
  
"No Hermione let me poor that... I dont want your shirt getting caught on it... you mgiht break a nail..." At that last remark she nearly screamed at him.  
  
"Ron! Im not going to break a nail tieing my shoe!" 


End file.
